


Like An Innocent Girl

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>From a picture prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like An Innocent Girl

John had smiled as he noticed the rooms downstairs were empty, Katie was, as always hovering at the top of the stairs, which meant... Darcey had to have locked them out for a reason. A good reason, or Katie would have not been smirking at him. He had smiled, stripping away as many clothes as possible before joining Katie at the top of the stairs, then the door opened. 

"D...Darcey?"

John had hardly managed the words and yet, as he glanced sideways at Katie he could see she was smiling, taking in every inch of Darcey's outfit. 

"Looks like little miss ballet came out to play..."

Katie's voice is lightly teasing but promises that she will follow Darcey's lead... for now. John can't help but smile, he has always wanted to watch them together and, it seemed, tonight he'd get to watch them. He had moved to settle himself in the corner, noting Katie's sideways glance and talking softly. 

"Please just... enjoy yourselves. I'll be fine here..."

Katie smiles, nods, then moves to undress herself before moving to help Darcey out of the incredibly skimpy, pale cream, nightdress. Her eyes glazing a little as she moved to strip away the two long and incredibly flattering dark blue, near black, stockings. John had smiled at the look on Katie's face, noting that Darcey seemed far happier with Katie focused on her where she had looked more nervous waiting for the whole thing to begin. After a while, in which Katie's eyes traveled over every inch of Darcey's body, she had moved to kiss her, slowly trailing her hands over every inch of Darcey's skin, making sure that she focused her lips on Darcey's breasts, her touch soft on Darcey's stomach and travelling slowly lower, soon teasing her clit until Darcey arched, mewling weakly. Even though they had, by now, had several nights together, not just Darcey and Katie but most nights with John there too, and yet Darcey still reacted like a complete innocent. After Katie was sure that Darcey was good and ready for the next step she had moved to run a hand down Darcey's inner thigh, soon moving to tease her way into Darcey, noting exactly when Darcey arched and cried out. It had not taken long for Katie to bring Darcey to climax. After a while, in which Katie eased Darcey down from her high, she had moved over a little, inviting John to join them.


End file.
